Bea Spells-a-Lot/animation
Bea Spells-a-Lot first appeared in the webisode, Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party. Movie *Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow *Lala-Oopsies: A Sew Magical Tale *Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps *Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School *Lalaloopsy: Band Together TV Series Season 1 *Batter Up! *Princess Parade *Spot-itis *Dot's Moon Mission *The Big Sheep Sleep *March of the April Fools *Saved by the Gift (non-speaking cameo) *Flight Plan *Tower of Treasure *Pickles Delivers *Ace in the Hole *A Hobby for Bea *Dyna-mic Duo *Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land *Blossom's Rare Plant *Now You See Him, Now You Don't *Dot and the Starcatcher *Stuck on You *Holly's Joyful Holiday *Mabelnut Muffin Mission Season 2 *By the Book *Wishful Thinking *Misty's Magic Hero *Spot's New Masterpiece *Spot Draws the Line *Mango's Mainland Holiday *Knick Knack Knock Knock *So Near Yet So Far *Eight Legged Friend (mentioned) *Belly Laugh (mentioned) *Pet Peeve Webisodes *Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party *Peanut Big Top Learns to Ride the Unicycle *Pillow Featherbed Up All Night *Bea Spells-a-Lot and the Pet Talent Show *Too Close for Comfort *Timber *Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land's Super Silly Party! Short Episodes *The Best Pet House Never Seen Trivia *Hayley Stone is the sister of Paige Stone, voice of Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Princess Juniper. *Her owl, Ace's Monkey, Forest's Beaver and Tippy's Swan are the only pets shown to have made a facepalm gesture (at least once). Owl uses either of her wings to execute the gesture. *She is very doubtful of Specs. Gallery Profile - Cartoon Bea.PNG LLG-Bea.png Lalaloopsybabebea.png|Baby Bea PeanutBeaPillow.jpg LLB Bea Photo.jpg Ep. 14 Hobby for Bea.png Nick new episodes.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG LLBM Babys.png LL Minis.jpg LLGM Girls.jpg LLGM Bea Hi.jpg S2 E12 they left.png S2 E12 the six.png S2 E12 the four.png S2 E12 the five.png S2 E12 the five 4.png S2 E12 the five 2.png S2 E12 sad Bea.png S2 E12 sad Bea 2.png S2 E13 Bea reading for Specs.png S2 E13 the entrance.png S2 E13 disappointment.png S2 E13 the four.png S2 E13 gate to mansion.png S2 E13 Bea and Owl.png S2 E13 Scraps' living room.png S2 E13 Scraps' mirror.png S2 E13 big shadow.png S2 E13 Scraps' living room 2.png S2 E13 Owl.png S2 E13 Scraps' bedroom.png S2 E13 trapped.png S2 E13 Scraps scared 2.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea.png S2 E13 Scraps scared 4.png S2 E13 Bea and Specs.png S2 E13 Bea and Specs 2.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea 2.png S2 E13 exit of the mansion.png S2 E13 Bea and Specs 3.png S2 E13 Bea and Specs 4.png S2 E13 a gift for Scraps.png S2 E13 visitors 2.png S2 E13 Bea with basket.png S2 E13 the five.png S2 E13 the five 2.png S2 E13 the five 3.png S2 E13 another gift for Scraps.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea 3.png S2 E13 the five 4.png S2 E13 Scraps' living room 3.png S2 E13 Scraps' living room 4.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea 4.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea 5.png S2 E13 Scraps and Bea 6.png S2 E13 fin.png LBT Musical stars.png LBT Show Bus.png Category:Animated Category:TV Series Character Category:Webisode Character Category:Movie Character Category:Short Episode Character